


Not as they seem...

by super_madi



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Some Veronica Lodge, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_madi/pseuds/super_madi
Summary: “What is a nice girl like you doing all alone?”He asked in a low voice. He was dressed in black pants, a leather jacket with a white shirt with holes in it. He had dark black hair that just made the bright blue eyes looking at me stand out even more.“Whose says I’m alone.”





	Not as they seem...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Pop's Diner Trailer
> 
> I made a gifset for inspiration, find it here:  
> https://super-madi16.tumblr.com/post/167037845289/pops-diner-inspiration

It was a cool night for the month of September but I still wore my light blue dress with a light pink sweater thrown over it. It wasn’t anything that showed a lot of skin, it was acceptable for a 27-year-old journalist in New York City. The bar wasn’t a dive bar or a fancy lounge either. It was fairly popular but not packed. It gave me the opportunity to sit at the bar.

I could see him walk up to me from the corner of my eye and I just smiled. 

“What is a nice girl like you doing all alone?” He asked in a low voice. He was dressed in black pants, a leather jacket with a white shirt with holes in it. He had dark black hair that just made the bright blue eyes looking at me stand out even more. 

“Whose says I’m alone,” I said a lot more flirty then I meant to. 

He sat down next to me even without asking, but I didn’t mind. 

“What’s your name?” He asked before taking a sip of his drink. 

I debated if I should tell him a fake name but he seemed like the type of guy to know if I was lying. 

“Betty. You?” 

“Jughead.” He said with a straight face as I raised my eyebrow. “Its a nickname. Trust me its better than my real name.” 

“Okay,” I said as I took a sip of my drink. “So what do you for a living?” 

He looked at me with a side smirk that made me bite my lip. “I’m a writer.” 

“Small world, me too. I work for the Post.” 

“I use to know a girl who wanted to be a journalist. Smart, beautiful, blonde.”

“Oh yeah, what happened to her?” 

“She got married. Wasn’t a girl anymore.” 

“Sounds tragic. Maybe if you would have told her your feelings-“ 

“Believe it or not I wasn’t ready for her. But now I’d wait forever for her.” He said interrupting me. I just bit my bottom lip again as I looked down. 

We talked for about an hour about little things that wouldn’t matter in the morning. We both had another of whatever we were drinking and somehow he talked me into doing a shot. 

By the end of the night, we were a lot closer than we had started and my hands were stroking his arm. 

He leaned in close and I could feel the hot air of his breath against my neck. He smelt like cigarettes, coffee, and cologne. “Why don’t we get out of here.” He said smoothly.

I just nodded. I don’t hook up with guys. It's not the type of person I am, but he was different. 

He took my hand and lead me outside. He stood on the curb and tried to hail a cab, he was so attractive under the city lights it was distracting. So distracting I didn’t even hear my phone ring. 

He quickly got a cab and pulled me into it with him and then gave the driver an address. He then turned to me and kissed me. It quickly turned from innocent kissing to us full on making out in the back of the cab. 

“Your phone is ringing.” He said pulling away from my lips but continued to kiss my neck. 

_3 missed calls from Veronica Lodge_

I was about to turn my phone off when it started ringing again. 

“I should take this,” I said before answering as he still kissed my neck. 

“B finally. I know you didn’t want to be interrupted but I think this counts as an emergency.” She said rambling on as I tuned out focusing on the man in the cab with me. 

“It’s bad. We can’t handle all three of the kids throwing up and Arch really needs to take Tyler home.” I sighed knowing the night was then over. 

“Okay we’ll be home soon,” I said as I hung up the phone. 

“Juggie we have to go home.” He looked at me and sighed. He then told the driver a new address.

“How bad is it?” He said leaning back into the cab seat. 

“Apparently there is a bug going around at the school and Emma got it first then spread it to Connor who gave it to Tyler. At least they can share something.”

Jughead smiled and shook his head in disbelief. “They are your kids.” 

“Yeah and I didn’t make them alone,” I said as I kissed him again. 

“Betts you are killing me.” He said softly before he kissed me again. We didn’t get as heated as before but didn’t stop kissing until the cab driver pulled up in front of our apartment. 

We paid the man and walked through the lobby to the elevator. I took his hand and interlocked our fingers as I laid my head on his shoulder. After the short ride, we approached our apartment door. “Ready to enter to the belly of the beast?” He said quoting his 15-year-old self as he leaned down and kissed me again before unlocking the door and entering the sick zone. 

* * *

 

“You know I think dad jughead is hotter than biker Jughead,” I said as we got to our bedroom. It has been a tiring hour of trying to get our two sick kids to bed. Once they were finally asleep we snuck away. I had taken off the dress and changed into a tank top and shorts while Jughead stayed in his same attire but no jacket. 

“Betty Cooper-Jones, are you flirting with a married man?” He said pulling me into his lap. 

“Well after doing so all night I just couldn’t wait to get into that married man pant,” I said biting my lip as I took his white ripped shirt off of his body. 

“Fuck it.” He said as he stood up, locked the door and pulled me back onto the bed with him. 

“I plan to,” I whispered into his ear. 

* * *

 

“Betts you are amazing you know that right.” He said with his arms wrapped around me. 

“Yeah but I like it when you say it,” I said smiling up at him.

“You are amazing, beautiful, smart and I love you, Betts.” He said as he kissed me again. 

“and don’t forget Blonde,” I said smiling as I kissed him back. 

“Can we just lay here forever?” He asked as I smiled at him.

“There is nowhere I’d rather be,” I said kissing him back. 

A tiny voice broke us apart.  “Mommy? Daddy?” She said knocking on the door. 

“Duty calls.” He said as I got up from the bed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to kiss me again. “Good luck.” He said letting me go as he laughed softly. 

“Yeah whatever Jones,” I said as I grabbed my robe to go help our daughter. “Just be awake when I get back,” I said as I turned back to him and wink. 

He laughed as I walked away, “I would wait forever for you, Cooper!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Likes and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
